David and Eva's Wedding
by mmmeevaguerrero75033
Summary: You are invited To The Wedding Of Eva Guerrero and David Wu
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

Eva will say yes to David

"David Wu was dress nice in a button down shirt with short sleeves and jeans, he look in the mirror, he look nice, he decide to make a plan, he had a small red ring box, as he open the ring box, it's a diamond engagement ring.

"he bought the ring at a jewelry store, when he and Eva will go to an apartment, and he will propose to Eva, he remember, that he and Eva have been dating 7 years,

**In Flashback**

"where In 2024, they were invited at Eva's brother Brian's wedding, David was Brian's groomsmen, and Eva was Yobanna's bridesmaid,

"In 2025, he and Eva were invited at Eva's brother Arturo "Daniel" wedding, David was Danny's groomsmen, and Eva was Jewell's bridesmaid.

**End of Flashback**

"he got in his car start his engine, and drive to an apartment, David is planning a proposal in a apartment, where he will propose to Eva, he found a perfect place, where he's going propose to her.

"David got his phone out and text his friends, Trevor, Sammy, Jack, Jakob, Keegan, if they could help him decorate the apartment,

"As he start to decorate the red rose petals, with his help, Trevor help him decorate a heart with rose petals, David finish decorating the rose petals, Jack decorate the petals with words on it, the rose petals word said, will you marry me.

"Keegan decorate the petals a trial, where Eva is going to follow the trail of petals, Sammy place the candlelight's on rose petal, David fill the candlelight heart with rose petals, as he finish decorating the petals, David look at his watch it's 4:00 pm, he's about pick Eva up from her house.

"at Eva's house, she is now 25 on her birthday in 2026, her brother Brian got married in 2024, and her brother Danny got married in 2025, as she is in her bedroom, she is getting ready to go on a date with David, she's wearing a white dress, as she brushed her hair, and pick it up in a ponytail.

"Eva is so excited, that David had a surprise for her, as she put her black sandals, she look in the mirror, she looks beautiful, she got her purse and her iPhone 16 plus, as she look out the window, it was David's car appear at her house, mom, David's here, Eva asked, as Maria gets the door, as she open the door, David came in.

"Hi David you look nice and handsome, she asked. thank you Eva, I have a surprise for you, He asked. aw David you're so sweet . Eva asked. it's big surprise. David asked. Eva is so excited.

"David give Maria a hug. Maria hug her daughter Eva, be safe, Maria asked. I will I love you mom, Eva asked she smiled, she kiss her daughter on the cheek as Eva wave at her mom, bye mom, said Eva. Maria wave at her daughter bye honey, Maria said. As she close the door,

"David and Eva went into his car, he look at her, and asked her. Eva you're beautiful, he asked. why thank you David, Eva said,

"David smile at Eva, as he take Eva for a ride, David drive to an apartment as he get out of the car, he let Eva out of the car, aw thank you David. She asked kindly, you're welcome. David said.

"David and Eva walk in, she saw rose petals laying on the ground, she gasps, aw David you made this, yes aw thank you David, you're so sweet.

"when Eva and David follow the trial of rose petals, when the rose petals leads them in a bedroom with candlelight heart fill with rose petals, Eva gasps, and the words are decorating with rose petal, the words with rose petals said will you marry me.

"David it's beautiful isn't, Eva asked him.

He looked at her,

"Eva," he said softly.

"Yes," she answered.

David took a big breath, then took and held both her hands with his. "When we first met, since middle school, High School, and College you've been really kind, caring, and selfless to me. Even though I was being rude from the beginning, you still showed your affection towards me. And now, I'm happy and very thankful of being with you. I loved every minute that I've spent with you. You've been so trustworthy to me, and you helped me make a change."

Eva smiled. "Oh, David. That's so sweet. And you've been so nice and sweet to me. I really loved every moment we've spent together. I feel that we've grown closer to each other every day."

"Yeah, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, I ask you…" David dropped down on one knee, reached into his pocket to pull out a red box. Eva covered her mouth with her hands and gasped, shocked of what was going to happen. He opened the box in front of her to revile a silver simple round diamond engagement ring. "Eva, will you marry me?"

Eva felt happiness running through her body with tears rolling down on her face. Then she spoke. "Oh, David, yes."

David smiled when he heard those wonderful words from her. He took the ring, and put it on her ring finger. Before they share a passionate kiss,

"David thank you I got to show this ring to my mom, when Eva is so excited that she will show the ring to her mom, that David propose to her, as she take her phone out, and take a picture of her and David for engagement week.

"David drive Eva home, as they got out of the car, David knock on the door, Maria heard David knocking on the door, she open the door it's David and Eva.

"Eva Hug her mom, Eva ask her mom, that she has some good news, mom I have good news mom, yes, Maria asked. Eva show her ring to her mom her mom gasps.

'Aw Eva I like your ring, Maria cries and smiled in tears, David propose to me in a apartment, I got engaged, her mother cry and smile, her mother was proud that her daughter Eva got engaged and she is getting married.

"My baby girl is now grown up, and she's getting married. Maria asked, yes mom, I'm getting married, she smiled at her mom, as Eva Gives her a hug, I'm so proud of you Eva congratulations, Maria asked.

"at David's house, as he and Eva went inside, and tell his mom, his dad, his sister, Kelly Wu, that he had good news.

"Mom, Dad, I have very good news mom dad, Kelly, yes, his mom asked, Eva show the ring to David's mom, his dad, and his sister, Kelly ,David's mom gasp.

Aw Eva I like your ring, I propose to her in a apartment we got engaged, David's mom cry and smile, His mom is proud that David and Eva got engaged, our boy is now grown, and he and Eva are getting married, Mr. and Mrs. Wu give Eva and David.

"Kelly gives his brother and Eva a hug, she is so excited, that Eva is going to be her soon to-be sister in law. I can't Believe You're going to my sister law Eva, Kelly asked, thank you Kelly. Eva asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes

"David and Eva are making plans for the wedding, where are they going get married at, I guess we could get married at my church, St Jude The Apostle Catholic Church, don't you think, because my Family is Catholic, and Your parents and sister are Baptized. Eva asked David.

"David looked at her and asked her. Well I guess we could get married at your church, he smiled at her. Eva smiled back at him.

"Yes, that will be the ceremony, at St. Jude The Apostle Catholic Church. Eva Said.

"We need a location for the reception venue, said Eva, I think at The Selmer Civic Center will be the reception location. Said David.

"The wedding party, I think I'm going to pick Seven Bridesmaids, Said Eva

"David asked Eva, who's going to be your bridesmaids, Eva.

"She asked him, I think Christen Plunk, will be my Matron of Honor, Ashley Ann Marie Bower, Will be my second Maid of Honor, Faith Mangrum, Mikinze Anne Collins, Madison White, your sister Kelly, and Makayla King will be my bridesmaids.

"Eva asked David, who's going to be your Groomsmens.

He asked her, Trevor Mangrum, and Sammy Bakeer will be my two best man, Jack Simpson, Jakob Harris, Keegan Brakhage, and your brothers, Danny, and Brian, will be my Groomsmens, that's did I have,

"We need a Ring Bearer and a Flower Girl at our Wedding, Brian and Yobanna's daughter, Esperanza will be the flower girl, she is 4 months old, well she has to be in a wagon, and their two sons Ricardo, and Eduardo will be the Ring Bearers, Ricardo is 5 years old, and Eduardo is 4 years old. my brother Giovanni's Son, Diego is 7 years Old, he could pull the wagon. and my brother Danny and Jewell's Daughter, Juliana will be the second flower girl, she is 4 Years old, and their son Jason will be the third ring bearer, he is three months old. Eva asked David,

"David asked her, you're an aunt. she smiled at him, yes I am, Eva asked him, you will be their uncle soon, she smiled back at him.

"what about the processional in order at the Catholic Church. Eva asked David. someone has to escort my mother at the altar, to seat her on the front seat, on the left side, Eva asked.

"Well, in the wedding processional in order, Maybe one of my Groomsmens will escort your mother, David asked.

Maybe Jack Simpson will do it. he will be a usher.

"well, we have to make the Invitations for the guests, our families, and our friends. Said Eva.

"while David and Eva are using the computer to print and decorated the wedding invitations, they choose a scheme color White,

"they design the Background white, with beautiful flowers black and white, they did the Font in calligraphy with their names, the wedding date, the time at the ceremony, and reception on the computer.

"they finish the wedding invitations, they put the invitation in envelopes, to make sure their friends and families will know that they finally tied the knot,

* * *


End file.
